


OPERATION: ENCHANTED ROSE

by ViktoryaRozeTassi



Series: Disney Spies [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, Pixie - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, prince - Freeform, spy AU, villian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktoryaRozeTassi/pseuds/ViktoryaRozeTassi
Summary: MAGIC is still reeling from the unexpected betrayal of Special Agent Elizabeth Storm.Special Agent Bellatrix Versailles narrates the first mission in an exciting new series where nobody can be trusted and spies live at the happiest place on earth...





	OPERATION: ENCHANTED ROSE

It had been close to three weeks since Elizabeth Storm came out as a traitor to MAGIC, and the entire agency was on edge, with good reasons, too. Agent Storm had been one of a few people with a top level security clearance, so everyone who had been authorized to do so has been scrambling to double and triple check that all physical and digital files were still where they needed to be and preparing for a breach of any kind. New spyware had been installed and old virus protection programs had been either updated or deleted.

But still, everyone knew that MAGIC was doomed should Elizabeth decide to sell her intel to the highest bidder- after all, she helped create the entire system. She knew every keystroke and mouse click better than the back of her hand.

“Why didn’t I see the signs?” I had overheard Julianna Khan, PRINCESS’ residential physiologist, ask someone. Of course she felt guilty- after all, it was the Indian born and raised woman who had cleared Agent Storm for that fated mission where she turned and stabbed everyone in the back.

Everyone was dealing with the low blow in their own way.

Catherine Fellows had refused to come out of her room for five days, finally emerging when Alicia, with all her 4 foot 3 inch glory, had threatened to break down the door and drag her out by the ear. When Agent Slipper had came out at last, she had puffy, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and crying endlessly.

Annalisa King hadn’t said anything to anyone, only smiling and nodding or frowning and shaking her head when she was asked a question. The normally insomniac engineer had been sleeping on her workbench, sleepily rousing when someone would enter the workshop, looking to have a gadget fixed or just to check up on the governor’s daughter.

Fu Mei had taken to the underground shooting range, destroying paper target after paper target, her normally unreadable face filled with angst. The normally deadly ex- Chinese Liberation Army soldier seemed to deal with her feelings best when she was physically destroying something, so people just left her alone to do her own thing.

Everyone was taking the betrayal hard, but not as hard as Anita was. She had always idolized her big sister, and if not for her weak heart, she would have been out in the field with her stoic emotioned sister, balancing Elizabeth out by being the bright little ray of sunshine that she always was. She now sulked around, barely eating anything except for what Serafina gently bullied her into eating. I could’ve sworn that the already unhealthily skinny girl was all too quickly losing weight as the days passed by, and that didn’t seem to escape just my notice.

The rest of PRINCESS (Positioned to Rescue and Improvise without Negotiation Corps and Elite Stealth Spies) took turns looking after our team code breaker, coaxing her into eating and sleeping. But we all had an ulterior motive for keeping an eye on her- we didn’t want Anita to get into trouble for getting into contact with Elizabeth.

General Leah King, the head of MAGIC, had made an announcement the day after Mary Claire and I had limped back into base from our failed mission in Baghdad and tearfully given the news that Elizabeth had turned on the entire agency.

“If anyone is caught with any information that they’ve withheld concerning our ongoing investigation of Elizabeth Storm, they will be tried for treason, which is a very, very, serious charge.”

The general’s words still rang through my head, even as I submerged myself into my never ending pile of books that I kept telling myself I would someday read, using my almost supernatural ability to block out the chaotic real world and dive into another realm. I buried my nose deeper into my book and found myself thinking of the pale haired young woman who always carried herself with confidence and poise, who always seemed to know what she was doing even in times of great duress- and I found myself wondering:

How long has Elizabeth been planning to stab MAGIC in the back? How long has been she been secretly working with the other side? How long has she been waiting to hurt Anita in the worst way possible?

How long has she been waiting to turn us all against one other?

I quickly shook myself with a silent scolding in my head. Even though she seemed not to have any emotion whatsoever, she did care very deeply for each of us, in her own quirky little way. One might confuse her cold, uncaring emotions for anything but fuzzy warmth. However, Elizabeth had been diagnosed with an Axis Type II Personality Disorder, which meant that she felt emotions differently than other people did. She wasn’t exactly normal, but then again, no one at MAGIC was normal.

I sighed heavily, my left hand nervously tapping the glass that separated the warm climate controlled temperature of Sleeping Beauty’s castle from the miserable raining weather outside. Even though Julianna had told both Mary Claire and I that her door was always open, I was hesitant to visit the physiologist, not because I was scared, but because I knew that once I released the details of what happened that night, the nightmare I was living would become real and a target would be branded onto Elizabeth’s back.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the horrors of that mission flooded back to me. Even though I had killed before, it stilled sickened me to watch my once friend turn her gun onto the hopeless and dispose of them as though they were nothing more than wrappers with the candy already eaten.

She didn’t show any mercy towards those she killed- I don’t know how much of that was what she was diagnosed with. She only spared Mary Claire and I after purposely putting a bullet though the Scotswoman’s shoulder. I had barely managed to get us out of the hot zone and to our plane before breaking down into a complete wreck.

“Go.” Those were the last words that she had uttered to us before turning and walking out with the enemy. It had only occurred to me that both Mary Claire and I had been led into a trap, only being allowed to escape once we witnessed Elizabeth’s brutal exterminations of those we were sent to rescue. My first priority was taking care of my injured partner- as much as I hated to admit it, Elizabeth had taken her sides and she now had herself to look out for.

She had made the worst enemy out of all the classified spy agencies in the USA. Although unknown by most, MAGIC had a hand in some of the most well known turns in American history- bringing down Al Qaeda, bombing the Islamic terrorists out of their little Wii Fi decked caves and putting the United States of America back into the most feared and respected country in the world.

But we wouldn’t have done any of that in the past five years without Elizabeth’s help. Her MIT’s diploma and superb hacking skills were what got her and her code breaking genius sister onto MAGIC’s radar.

And now look at the mess we were currently in.


End file.
